Una boda y muchos problemas
by tankar856
Summary: Hades a recibido un mensaje de parte de Zeus: buscar a su esposa desde los tiempos del mito y hacerla que vaya al Inframundo con él. Para conseguirlo tendrá ayuda del Santuario de Athenea, después de todo, si se unen santos y espectros para una buena causa. ¿Qué puede pasar?
1. La Reunión

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Hades se encontraba sentado en su trono cuando una brisa demasiado conocida pero poco frecuente llegó hasta él. Suspiró, se preguntó sí, después de siglos, finalmente recibiría una buena noticia. Lo dudaba. Se irguió en su trono.

—¿Qué deseas Hermes?—el aludido finalmente se presentó ante él.

—Creí que ya no me reconocerías—dijo el dios con una sonrisa.

—Puedes pasar milenios sin venir hasta a mí, pero siempre notaré tu presencia, ¿qué quieres?

—Que carácter. Zeus te envía un mensaje.

Materializó una hoja de pergamino que extendió hasta el Dios de los muertos, quien la recibió con desagrado, pocas veces tenía contacto con Zeus y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, precisamente por ello se había desentendido de ser uno de los 12 olímpicos, pese a ser uno de los tres más importantes y poderosos de los dioses, prefería mantenerse al margen y olvidarse del olimpo, él estaba bien en su reino. Lástima que su hermano no compartiera su opinión.

Tomó el pergamino y lo desenrrolló, sin dirigirle una palabra más al dios mensajero, quien consciente de que ya no lo necesitaba por el momento, desapareció.

Hades leyó:

**_Hermano, hace unos 18 años Perséfone fue encarnada, ya es tiempo de que la busques, sabes que es necesario._**

**_P. S. NO PUEDES LLEVÁRTELA COMO LA ÚLTIMA VEZ._**

**_Saludos._**

El dios, leyó y releyó aquellas escuetas líneas, seguro Zeus se estaba riendo de él y que significaba, «no puedes llevártela como la última vez.» Tenía que preguntar y sabía que la respuesta no le iba agradar. Tomó aire.

—¡Hermes!—gritó el Dios.

Y el mensajero llegó apenas la última sílaba de su nombre fue pronunciada, con su característica brisa, que sabía ponía de peor humor a su tío y claro, él se esforzaba por molestarlo más.

—A tus órdenes.

—¿Qué es esto?

—El mensaje de Zeus para ti—sonrió con complacencia.

—No te quieras pasar de listo, niño—Hermes se puso serio.

—Zeus dice que no puedes raptar a Persefone... de nuevo...—dudó en continuar, sabía que lo siguiente no le iba a gustar al dios de los muertos.

—¿Y?—Hades alzó una ceja en gesto amenazador.

—Tienes que casarte para poder despertar su alma y la boda debe ser voluntaria, o sea, aceptada de buena fe.

—Maldito Zeus, ¿es que no tienes a quién más molestar? Debería encerrarte en el Tártaro con toda tu decencia, que es amplia, por cierto.

—Oye, que nosotros no tenemos la culpa—y ofendido, se fue.

Hades se dejó caer en su trono, escuincle impertinente. ¿Qué debería hacer? Zeus tenía razón la llegada de la Señora del Inframundo era necesaria, con Perséfone, la paz se garantizaba y, Zeus la demandaba. El dios volvió a tomar aire.

—¡Hermes!—el dios volvió aparecer diligentemente.

—¿Sí?

—Dile Athenea que venga. Que le doy mi palabra, de que es una reunión de paz—y sacó su sello y se lo entregó a Hermes, que en el acto desapareció.

Hades se encontró de nuevo solo en su trono y llamó a uno de sus espectros, que servicialmente se acercó a él y lo mandó a buscar a Pandora y a los tres jueces, requiriendo su presencia de manera urgente.

La noticia que iba a darles sabía que no les iba a gustar, pero tendrían que obedecer, así fuera por la fuerza y que daba, a él tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia aquello, pero ni modo. Los nombrados llegaron tan rápido como pudieron y se inclinaron ante su señor.

—He invitado a Athenea a venir, así que quiero que la reciban como su condición de Diosa lo amerita.

Los cuatro se mordieron la lengua para no cuestionar a su señor, sabían que no bromeaba y odiaba que le pidieran explicaciones, así que solo agacharon más la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Solo una pregunta del montón que tenía se atrevió a expresar en voz alta Pandora.

—¿Cuándo llegará?—Hades lo meditó un momento y en ese insinstante Hermes volvió hacer acto de presencia.

—Athenea vendrá mañana a la hora del té, por si no saben, a las 5p.m.—el mensajero dijo sin dilación—si no necesitas más, me retiro—y volvió a desaparecer.

—Ya pueden retirarse—los jueces se retiraron y Pandora se volvió hacía él—¿qué pasa Pandora?

—Mi señor, ¿dónde recibirá a Athenea?

—Aquí, que sea como es debido, ve a la superficie y trae lo que sea que necesites.

—Sí, mi señor.

—

Al día siguiente puntualmente a las 5p.m. hacia su entrada la diosa y sus doce caballeros al castillo de Hades, quien fue recibida con cordialidad e invitada hasta la sala del trono de Hades, donde se le ofreció un asiento y sus doce caballeros quedaron tras ella. Los tres jueces quedaron hasta el final.

El silencio reinó en aquella sala, el dios estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo abordar aquel tema, sin mencionar que, lo que tenía que tratar con su sobrina quería que fuera privado. Era consciente que los Santos no se iban a retirar y sus jueces tampoco; la situación lo molestaba pero la entendía. Vaya dilema.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Athenea ante el silencio de su tío.

—Sí, verás, quisiera hablar contigo un momento a solas.

Santos y jueces se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella petición, no era algo que se hubieran esperado, todo aquello era demasiado raro y ninguno estuvo dispuesto a moverse de su lugar.

Athenea se recuperó de la sorpresa que le causaron esas palabras, Hermes le había dicho que su tío quería hablar con ella y le había entregado su sello, definitivamente no había peligro en quedarse a solas con él, pero el que ella lo supiera no significaba que sus santos lo aceptaran tan fácilmente.

—Está bien—se dirigió a sus santos—retirense, por favor y no quiero ninguna clase de problema.

—Pero Athenea—quisieron protestar.

—Ustedes también, fuera—le habló Hades a sus subordinados—y no quiero conflictos, entendido.

—Mi señor... —Pandora también quiso negarse.

—Todo va estar—Athenea aseguró—, además ¡Hermes!—que como siempre llegó en el acto—Hermes, nos acompañará, y evitará que haya conflictos ¿cierto?

—Está bien, los acompañaré. Pueden retirarse tranquilos.

A regañadientes los santos se fueron retirando, al igual que los jueces. Pandora antes de retirarse, colocó en la mesa la bandeja del té y todo tipo de bocadillos y dejó a los tres dioses solos, pero quedándose cerca de la puerta y mirándose con desconfianza. Claro que tenían prohibido enfrentarse, por lo que decidieron simplemente ignorarse.

Pandora dio órdenes para que en el lugar colocaran algunos muebles para servir bebidas y comida a sus no tan deseados invitados, pero su señor había ordenado que alistara todo para una visita y se encargara de ofrecer una estancia agradable.

—Por favor, siéntense, ¿gustan que les sirva algo?—hablo lo más serena posible—descuiden, no hay trampa y todo es traído del exterior.

Los Santos vieron a Pandora y decidieron que podían confiar en ella, sabían que le temían a su Dios, así que no irían en contra de sus deseos y Athenea les había explicado que al mandar con Hermes su sello, era garantía de buena voluntad.

Así que aceptaron y Pandora comenzó a servirles ante la mirada de reprobación de los jueces, que no pensaban ayudarla y esto la ponía más nerviosa; no podía fallarle a su señor, así que comenzó a servir y estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que tropezó derramando el jugo que estaba sirviendo para el caballero de Aries.

—Yo...yo...lo-lo siento —habló atropelladamente intentando limpiar el desastre que había causado—lo siento...

Pero las manos del caballero detuvieron sus movimientos y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida que puso más nerviosa a Pandora y que no gustó nada a Radamanthys que se disponía a ir, pero fue detenido por Aiacos.

—Tranquila, no es nada, así déjalo ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?—preguntó amable.

—¡NO!—grito y luego reflexionó—perdón, no es necesario y además ustedes son invitados.

—Entonces deberías poner a esos tres a que te ayuden—intervino Milo.

—Es verdad, no es justo que estés haciendo todo sola—Saga la miró—discúlpanos por dejar que te hicieras cargo sola.

—No es nada, de verdad. Ustedes no se preocupen.

Pero Mü ya se había levantado y limpió el desastre y ayudó a Pandora a seguir sirviendo ante la mirada de odio de los tres jueces y la ruborizada de Pandora, no imaginó que los Santos de Athenea fueran a tener esas consideraciones con ella.

—Siéntate junto a nosotros.

Vio un espacio entre el santo de Escorpión y el de Géminis y se sentó, mientras Mü le servía té. Eso estaba mal, ellos no deberían servirle a ella, pero estaba nerviosa. Los santos no eran espectros a los que podía tratar mal, así que simplemente aceptó de buen grado el ofrecimiento de Aries.

—¿Y saben para qué citó mi señor a Athenea?—preguntó Pandora dándole un sorbo a su taza.

—Esperábamos que ustedes supieran—respondió Saga.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con la paz forzada que quiere Zeus.

—Paz forzada...—dijo Mü pensativo—. Supongo que no la podemos conseguir de otro modo, ¿no?—la heraldo lo vio y este le sonrió, volvió a ruborizarse.

—Eh... Sí... Eso creo—con nervios, le volvió a dar otro trago a su taza.

—No tienes porque estar nerviosa, ¿sabes? —la voz de Saga, pese a sus palabras, no la tranquilizó en nada.

—Sí, no somos tan malos...ni somos tan brutos como...

—¡Milo!—lo calló Shaka—Señorita, no se preocupe tanto, está haciendo un excelente trabajo y nosotros no causaremos ningún problema—dijo con su voz calma.

Los jueces siguieron ignorandolos aunque Radamanthys tenía ganas de golpearlos, no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, pero Minos no le quitaba el ojo y optaron por no mezclarse en la conversación que tenía su superior con los dorados por evitar que un conflicto de palabras pudiera terminar en algo mayor.

Hasta que finalmente salieron los dioses, ambos parecían serenos, seguían hablando en voz tan baja que ninguno de ellos podía escuchar lo que hablaban y no fue hasta que estuvieron cerca de ellos, que pudieron escuchar la última frase de Athenea.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, no te preocupes. Esto es algo que nos concierne a ambos, así que no veo problema. Nos vemos.

—

Otro fic, espero les guste :)


	2. Ayuda al Dios

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

En el Santuario de Athenea, Shion había convocado reunión con todos los santos dorados. Se iban a discutir los asuntos concernientes a la visita que le habían hecho a Hades en días pasados y eso tenía expectantes a los caballeros, pues su diosa no les había querido revelar nada respecto a su entrevista con el Dios del Inframundo, una vez que salieron.

Los santos, por primera vez y para sorpresa de Shion, todos habían estado puntuales para la reunión y se dio cuenta que la curiosidad hacía milagros; la diosa no tardó en reunirse con ellos y comenzó hablar.

—Me alegra de que estén todos aquí; como bien sabrán mi padre, Zeus, ha solicitado a Hades y a mí, la paz. Para ello, desde tiempos del mito el equilibrio entre el reino que domina mi padre y el que domina Hades, se logró gracias a una...—Saori dudó un momento—peculiar alianza matrimonial y ahora Zeus quiere volver a revalidar esos lazos.

—¿Quién es el que se casa?—Preguntó Dohko.

—Hades, por su puesto.

—Y... ¿Nosotros debemos involucrarnos? Creo que es algo que solo le concierne a Hades—objetó Milo.

—Es verdad y así debería de ser, pero mi padre ha decido que estos lazos se lleven a cabo de forma... Convencional y Hades a solicitado nuestra ayuda.

—Sí nos está contando todo esto, damos por su puesto que ya aceptó, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, no he dado el sí definitivo... —dudo antes de continuar, "debería cambiarse el nombre," pensó Saori—Máscara Mortal, pero es algo que debemos tener en cuenta.

—Es lógico, a nosotros nos debe interesar la paz y sí ayudando a Hades la conseguimos, pues no veo por qué no hacerlo—terció Shaka.

Todos comenzaron a dar su opinión de forma un poco desordenada y la Sala Patriarcal se llenó de pros y contras con respecto a la solicitud del Dios del Inframundo, la mayoría estaba de acuerdo con la paz, pero no podían confiar en Hades del todo.

Saori entendía las dudas que a sus santos les causaba la situación, pero ni ella ni Hades podían ir en contra de la voluntad de Zeus y, tal vez con esto, podían llegar a tener una relación, si no estrecha, sí más cordial, eso sería mucho más ventajoso que una simple paz forzada.

—¡Silencio!—ordenó Shion y en el acto todos callaron.

—Gracias, Shion. No los forzaré a participar activamente en esto, pero quiero decirles que, creo que la idea puede resultar beneficiosa en un futuro, para nosotros; es por ello que pienso debemos aceptar ayudar a Hades. Quien no quiera, puede decirlo, lo enviaré a Japón y allá ayudará con la fundación. ¿Y bien?

Más de uno quería decir que no, pero ninguno se animaba, no querían dejar a su diosa sola en esto y, a decir verdad, tenía razón en que podría ser ventajoso para todos, así que permanecieron en silencio y, como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo mudo, Saga habló.

—Estamos dispuestos a ayudarla en todo, señorita Athenea, lo que disponga se hará. ¿Qué demandó Zeus a Hades y en qué podemos ayudar?

Saori les explicó que Zeus había dicho a Hades que debía unirse con la que era su esposa desde la era del mito y que ellos debían apoyar en todo lo que Hades necesitara para llevar a cabo la boda tal y como el Dios Mayor demandaba.

Los pormenores fueron relatados por la diosa ante la cara de asombro de los santos, quienes ya habían comenzado a formar ideas para ayudar al Dios del Inframundo y más de uno lo estaba tomando con humor. Por las palabras de Athenea aquella petición de ayuda iba a ser de lo más agradable.

—Para esta misión necesito dos caballeros.

—Me ofrezco para acompañar a Hades—dijo Milo con una sonrisa—es algo que debo de ver con mis propios ojos.

—Yo igual—secundó Kanon, ante las caras de sorpresa de los demás.

—¿En qué momento llegaste?—cuestionó Saga—y ni creas que te dejaré ir, con Milo ya es lo suficientemente malo.

—¡Oye!—gritaron ofendidos los aludidos.

—Saga tiene razón—habló Camus—con Milo ya es malo, debe ir alguien que sepa mantener el orden.

—Y te dices mi amigo.

—¿Por qué no vas tú, Camus?—preguntó la diosa.

—No soy apto para la misión, resultaría tan poco útil como los jueces.

—Soy el indicado—seguía terco Kanon.

—Ya te dije que no, Kanon. Además, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.

—Amargado.

—Yo también voy. Concuerdo con Milo, es algo que no me quiero perder—habló Máscara Mortal.

—Creo que debería ir Aioria—hablo Piscis y todos lo miraron interrogantes—Es centrado y, creo que es el que puede ayudar más a Hades en esta pequeña... Aventura—sabía que Cáncer lo iba a odiar por esas palabras, pero no se arrepentía.

—Eh, gracias, Afrodita. Yo estoy más que dispuesto.

La diosa reflexionó un momento, sería enviar a dos de sus santos con Hades, que seguro llevaría a sus jueces y aunque no estaban en guerra no podía dejar de preocuparse por ellos; hubiera preferido que fueran Shaka o Saga con Aioria pero sentía que no podía ofender así al Santo de Escorpio, respecto a Máscara Mortal, no desconfiaba, pero intuía que había una doble intención en las palabras de su santo de Piscis; no podía creer que desconfiara de Cáncer, pero tampoco estaba segura que no fuera así. Suspiró

—Está bien, irán Milo y Aioria. Esperaremos noticias de mi tío para que partan en cuanto los solicite. Creo que podemos ir trazando planes nosotros, ya que dudo que alguien del Inframundo sepa como llevar esta misión.

—Eso es lo que lo hace divertido—Milo

Los que sabían que no podían ayudar en trazar el plan para aquella peculiar misión comenzaron a retirarse, quedándose solo Kanon (ante la mirada de desaprobación de su hermano), Milo, Aioria, El Patriarca y Saori.

—¿Qué pasa, Camus?—preguntó Afrodita, quien ya había sido ignorado por Máscara Mortal, que salió molesto y Piscis tampoco se esforzó por retenerlo o hablarle.

Ambos caballeros habían comenzado su descenso y para el caballero del decimosegundo templo no había pasado desapercibida la cara de preocupación de su vecino. Su relación no era cercana pero sí cordial, así que no vio problema en preguntar.

—Estás preocupado por Milo, ¿cierto?—Camus simplemente asintió.

—Te entiendo—se les unió Aioros—también me preocupa Aioria.

—No sería bueno que los vieran así—les dijo Afrodita—van a creer que no les tienen confianza y de ustedes son los que más apoyo deben recibir. Espero no me odies, Aioros.

—Afrodita tiene razón—Saga que había escuchado la conversación también intervino—Estoy seguro que lo harán bien.

—No es que no confíe en Milo, en quién no confío son en Hades y sus súbditos.

—Estarán bien, si algo pasa sabrán manejarlos. Tengan confianza.

A este punto los cuatro habían llegado a Piscis, quien los invitó a pasar, los cuatro santos y Shaka que se había unido de manera silenciosa entraron al duodécimo templo.

—Milo y Aioria—comenzó Shaka—tienen la capacidad para manejar esta misión y a los espectros, en cuanto a Hades, no se va arriesgar a ir contra la voluntad de Zeus rompiendo el fino hilo de paz que comienza a tejerse.

—Por algo ofrecí a Aioria, no sólo es el que está más capacitado para ayudar a Hades en todo, es centrado y responsable y seguro podrá manejar la impulsividad de Milo y ambos son lo bastante fuerte para hacerle frente a los espectros.

—¿Estás seguro que solo es eso, Afrodita?—Camus no pudo evitar la pregunta y para nadie fue desapercibido que Afrodita se había precipitado en proponer Aioria en lugar de Máscara Mortal.

—Sí, solo es eso. Ahora ustedes dos quiten esa cara de sepulcro—señaló a Camus y Aioros—y apoyenlos.

—Afrodita, ¿qué es lo que pasa?, no estás siendo tú—Afrodita lanzó un suspiro ante las palabras de Saga. Los otros tres lo miraban espectantes.

—Sólo confíen en mí y en Milo y Aioria—Aún no quería contarles lo que sospechaba de Máscara y aunque fuera, era algo que solo a él le concernía.

Los días pasaban lento y no tenían noticias aún de Hades, Máscara Mortal seguía sin hablar con Afrodita y el Santo no hacía nada por cambiar la situación.

Pero todo cambió el día en el que uno de los tres jueces se presentó en el Santuario y solicitó quedarse en su templo y él que se había esforzado por ignorarlo.

—Afrodita—escuchó a Máscara Mortal—, no quería molestarme contigo, pero me dolió porque sé que no confías en mí.

—¿Acaso estaba equivocado?—le preguntó con indiferencia y no obtuvo respuesta—lo supuse; no te preocupes, Shura se va a quedar en mi templo y yo no pienso dirigirle la palabra. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Sabes que no puedes alejarme, así que deja de ser caprichoso.

—Lo que voy hacer es dejar de meterme en tus cosas. No deberías de perder el tiempo conmigo.

recuerdo*

Afrodita se había levantado para salir un momento de aquella sala donde se reunían espectros y santos a la espera de sus respectivos dioses. Se dirigió a un corredor en el que escuchó voces y guiado por la curiosidad se puso a espiar y reconoció a Máscara Mortal y a uno de los jueces.

—Te digo que no hay problema, se puede pasar por mi templo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro, nos vemos en el Yomotsu, nadie tiene por qué saber.

fin del recuerdo*

Afrodita no había querido escuchar más y regresó a la sala con la esperanza de que Máscara Mortal luego le contara que se traía con ese detestable Juez; por alguna razón, era el que más mal le caía, pero no, Cáncer no le había contado nada y eso lo había llevado a proponer Aioria en lugar de Máscara Mortal. Prefería mantenerlo vigilado y más porque iban a estar muy cerca de los espectros. Suspiró y elevó su vista a las estrellas, retrasando más su retorno a su templo.

—Hace frío—dijo Aioros al tiempo que le pasaba una manta—¿qué pasa Afrodita?—y por alguna razón, decidió confiar en él.

**—**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	3. La Orden

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

**—**

Hades iba de un lado a otro frente a su trono, mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos y murmuraba cosas sin sentido, por lo menos para cualquiera que no fuera él, por supuesto. El rey del Inframundo estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no reparó en el Juez que tenía más de cinco minutos viéndolo, esperando sus órdenes.

Minos veía con preocupación el estado de su Señor y todos los milenios que le venía sirviendo como Juez, jamás le había visto de esa forma, enajenado a todo a su alrededor, no se animaba a delatar su presencia. Continuó esperando pacientemente.

Hades se detenía y por momentos parecía que su discurso interno por fin terminaría, cuando aparentemente encontraba la solución al dilema que lo tenía en tal estado; pero la ilusión era pasajera, cuando el Dios negaba con la cabeza y volvía a ir de un lado a otro. Minos, dando un profundo suspiro, se decidió hablar.

—Mi Señor, aquí me tiene a sus órdenes.

Hades se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar la voz de su Juez, primero como si no hubiera creído lo que escuchó fuera real y le dedicó una mirada curiosa, como si fuera un objeto que no debería estar ahí, Minos se sentía expuesto y de pronto tuvo la sensación de que no quería estar frente al Dios y deseó que se lo llevara el Tártaro y no lo dejara salir.

—¿Minos?—hay estaba la prueba, no le reprochó su presencia, pero tampoco recordaba haberla solicitado, ¿qué debía hacer? Preocuparse.

—Mi Señor, usted me pidió que viniera con urgencia—respondió el Juez con toda la calma que no sentía.

Hades volvió a mirarlo de esa forma que Minos ya empezaba a detestar, prefería las miradas de fría indiferencia o de enfado, que esas de confusión, lo ponían nervioso y definitivamente la sensación no le gustaba.

—Es verdad, Minos. Disculpa, estoy un poco... distraído.

—¿Se puede saber qué lo tiene en ese estado, Mi Señor?

—Perséfone.

El Juez levantó la cabeza en una evidente muestra de asombro, la esposa del Señor Hades desde tiempos del mito. Hacía siglos que no se mencionaba su nombre en aquellos parajes de almas. Con su sola mención entendía el estado de Su Señor. ¿Acaso Su Señora también había encarnado? ¿Por qué?

—La Señora...

—Sí, Minos. Ya la he localizado. Te necesito porque me acompañarás a la tierra en lo que dura el cortejo.

De Griffo casi se va al suelo al escuchar aquello, Su Señor se había vuelto loco, ellos caminando entre mortales. Y lo que más de nervios lo ponía es ¿por qué, por todas las almas que habitaban en el reino de Hades, tuvo que ser él elegido precisamente? Estaban sus dos pares también, y Radamanthys tenía más contacto y experiencia con aquel Mundo ¿Tanto lo odiaba? Suspiró de nuevo. Vaya suerte, primero soportar a los santos y ahora esto.

—Entiendo, Mi Señor.

Hades le dedicó una mirada condescendiente y vislumbró una tenue sonrisa. Minos esperaba que todo saliera bien, por su bien, esperaba que así fuera. Tenía ganas de protestar. Ojalá fuera como de Wyvern, capaz de desentenderse de las órdenes e ir en contra, pero no, él era Griffo y para él, las órdenes de sus superiores eran sagradas.

—Bien, alístate para partir mañana temprano—El Juez se levantó y comenzó su retirada—y Minos, dile a Aiacos que también nos acompañará para que dejen sus instrucciones; Radamanthys se queda al frente de los juzgados, aunque yo mañana hablaré con él y Pandora.

Minos después de más de media hora, se permitió una sonrisa, por lo menos, no sería el único en tener que soportar a los humanos. De los tres, Radamanthys era él que más pasaba en superficie como protector de la señorita Pandora, luego estaba él, que en las diversas guerras era el que estaba para hacer los ataques ofensivos y al final, Aiacos. Garuda parecía que le tenía pavor al mundo humano, definitivamente, esta locura del emperador, sería muy divertida.

Minos, mandó a buscar a sus pares y convocó «_cónclave_» de carácter «_urgente_.» Así que los otros dos Jueces no tardaron en reunirse con él, más rápido de lo que él mismo esperaba. Las reuniones de "carácter urgente" no eran novedades entre los Tres Jueces; pero lo que picó la curiosidad e hizo que los otros dos llegaran más rápido de lo normal, es que había sido Minos quién la convocó; de los tres, el más serio y sí él decía que era «urgente» es porque lo era.

—Minos, ¿qué pasó?—preguntó Aiacos—¿Malas noticias?

—Pues... Malas noticias, no son... Pero tampoco creo que te agraden mucho.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Radamanthys, se estaba sirviendo un trago, mientras veía a su compañero.

—La señora Perséfone, ha reencarnado.

—¿¡Qué?!—exclamaron los dos jueces al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, aunque el señor Hades no me dio muchos detalles.

—¿Y por qué no está aquí?

—Eso es lo interesante, Radamanthys, al parecer debemos ir por ella... al mundo humano.

—¿Debemos? ¿Quiénes?—preguntó Aiacos temiendo la respuesta.

—Oh, verás... Nosotros dos y el señor.

Sí no hubiera sido por miedo a que sus compañeros se burlaran de él, Aiacos se hubiera desmayado de la impresión; sin embargo, trató de mostrarse sereno esperando que fuera una pésima broma de Minos, pero la seriedad de éste pronto le hizo darse cuenta que no era así.

—Sería demasiado pedir que fuera una broma, ¿no?, ¿cuando partimos?

—Mañana temprano.

—¿No hay forma de que pueda acompañarlos? Pagaría por ver eso—dijo Radamanthys riendo.

—Cállate, Wyvern—amenazó Aiacos.

—Tienes que quedarte al frente de los juzgados—le dijo Minos con molestia

—Oh, pero si ustedes se burlan de mí todo el tiempo, ¿ahora sí les molesta?

Ambos jueces lo miraron con enojo, claro, ellos hacían interminables burlas por el tiempo que pasaba en el castillo Heistein con la señorita Pandora, en definitiva no era agradable.

—Una palabra más y... —amenazó Garuda.

—¿Y qué?—volvió a reír—mejor disfruten de la superficie y tomen muchas fotos, los dejo, que tienen mucho que arreglar— salió. Su risa todavía podía escucharse por los pasillos.

—Maldito, pero tiene razón debemos arreglar todo para partir mañana a primera hora, es todo lo que me dijo el señor Hades.

—Violate no sabe mucho sobre nuestro trabajo, Lune podría...

—Si logra sacarle más de 4 palabras, no veo problema—y también salió.

Partieron a hablar con sus ayudantes para darles órdenes en el manejo de los juzgados que cada uno presidía. Minos fue en busca de Lune, aunque sabía perfectamente que no tenía que dejarle mayores instrucciones, pues el podía manejar más que bien su juzgado.

Por otro lado, Aiacos sí tenía que darle instrucciones precisas a Violate, pues él nunca se había ausentado mucho de su trabajo como juez del reino de Hades, así que debía instruirla muy bien.

Minos llegó dónde Lune y se dejó caer en un sillón que tenía su mano derecha en la sala, no le habló y esperó a que él le preguntara o dijera algo, sin embargo, sólo lo veía. Minos lanzó un suspiro que de inmediato captó su atención.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Creí que nunca preguntarías—Lune rodó los ojos—Mañana acompañaré al señor a la superficie, no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera.

—Entiendo—era tan irritantemente serio y poco curioso.

—A veces tu conducta me molesta, ¿sabes?, ni siquiera sientes curiosidad de saber qué haremos—lo vio negar—Pues iremos por la Señora Perséfone. Radamanthys y Pandora estarán a cargo—Lune asintió, ni se inmutó ante la información que su superior le había dado. Minos gruñó—también debes apoyar a Violate en lo que necesita, es una orden—su interlocutor asintió levemente y Minos tuvo ganas de golpearlo.

Aiacos iba y venía en la sala de su juzgado, su mano derecha estaba esperando que su superior le hablara, pues por su expresión, deducía que estaba bastante molesto y por experiencia sabía que no era bueno dirigirle la palabra en ese estado.

—Te harás cargo de mi juzgado—Violate, si no hubiera estado sentada, se habría caído.

—¿Di-disculpe?—No creía haber escuchado bien. Esa era una petición que jamás le hacía, pues nunca se ausentaba de sus obligaciones. ¿Qué sucedía?

—El señor Hades me solicitó—suspiró frustrado—que le acompañe a la superficie—Violate abrió mucho los ojos—no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera. Supongo que Radamanthys y Pandora quedarán al frente. Deberás dirigirte a uno de los dos, aunque al estar en mi juzgado, lo más lógico sería que fuera a Radamanthys; yo te dejaré instrucciones, pero cualquier duda, le puedes preguntar a Lune.

—¿Lune? Va ser un milagro si logro que me diga una frase de más de cuatro palabras—Aiacos soltó una leve risa.

—¿Le has tratado?

—No mucho, lo único que sé es que cuando está de Juez le molesta el ruido y las pocas veces que lo he topado pues actúa como si no viera a nadie. El señor Radamanthys...

—Si no te queda de otra, solo en ese caso. ¿Entendido?—Violate asintió.

Escuchó atenta las instrucciones de su superior, no creía tener muchos problemas respecto al trabajo que debería desempeñar, al menos eso es lo que esperaba, cuando su superior terminó de hablar se atrevió a formular la pregunta que había tenido desde que le informó que estaría fuera.

—Sí no es indiscreción, señor, ¿qué es lo qué hará el señor Hades en la superficie?

—Iremos por la señora Perséfone—no le dio tiempo a preguntar más pues en ese momento salió.

A la mañana siguiente, Hades informó a Radamanthys y a Pandora sobre lo que iba hacer en la superficie, pidiéndoles que estuvieran atentos a cualquier noticia que pudieran recibir de él.

Apenas y Hades se marchó Pandora comenzó a dar órdenes a todos los espectros que comenzaron a moverse para cumplir con sus obligaciones, los jueces suplentes ocuparon sus lugares, apenas y habían comenzado un estrépito se escuchó por todos lados.

Radamanthys se dirigió al lugar y vio el desorden de papeles que Violate había dejado al intentar tomar uno de los pergaminos que contenían la información de las almas que llegaban al reino.

—Señor...

—Le diré a Valentine que venga ayudarte.

No tuvo tiempo a responderle porque en ese momento se escuchaban los gritos de Pandora dando órdenes precisamente a Valentine, Radamanthys suspiró.

—Pídele a Lune cualquier cosa que necesites, ya vuelvo.

Violate supo que, sin él señor Hades presente, los días en el reino iban a ser igual que el Tártaro. Miró a Lune que en ese momento le entregaba el pergamino que necesitaba y le sonrió levemente, tal vez sí podía aprender de él.

**_**

Espero les esté gustando la historia.

Se dividirá un capítulo en un lugar y al siguiente en otro. Puede que no vayan temporalmente parejos, pero espero se entienda.

**¡Gracias** **por leer! **


	4. Requerimiento

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

—

Minos tenía la tarea de inspeccionar el hotel donde por los siguientes tres días estarían hospedados. Era uno de los más lujosos y céntricos de La Toscana. Mientras Aiacos buscaba una casa en donde pasar su estancia en el mundo humano. Hades había decidido presentarse ante los mortales como un magnate griego y ellos, los honorables Jueces del Inframundo, sus guardaespaldas.

En esos dos días, había suspirado más veces que en sus miles de años de existencia, volvió a inspeccionar la calle y se volvió a sentir estúpido. Amenos que de pronto llegara un Santo de Athenea, la propia Athenea o Athenea y sus Santos, no veía más peligro en aquellas calles de la ciudad italiana; y sí acaso se los llegarán a topar, no creía que lo reconocieran, él mismo no lo había hecho, traje a medida negro, cabello recogido en su totalidad, sin sus molestos mechones en la cara en una coleta baja y unos lentes oscuros resguardaban su identidad y su cosmos lo había bajado a casi cero.

Mientras tanto, Aiacos, con un aspecto similar al de Minos, había salido a buscar «una casa decente» para su Señor, llevaba dos días haciendo aquella búsqueda y ya estaba harto, harto de tener que tratar con humanos, harto de tener que llevar aquel estúpido traje, harto del sol, harto detener que vivir como humano y por todos los dioses aquello apenas iniciaba.

Por fin, había encontrado lo que para él era «decente» era una casa espaciosa, con 5 habitaciones, tres de ellas con baño incluído, recibidor, sala, cocina, comedor, cochera, jardín y cuarto de lavado, completamente amueblada. Era perfecta, no dudó en comprarla.

Para su fortuna su Señor no había puesto límite de presupuesto, por lo que estuvo los últimos dos días buscando una casa que cubriera todas las necesidades, la mayoría que vio no estaban amuebladas y sus órdenes eran, una casa «decente». Lo cual quería decir, para él, prolongar el contacto humano hasta conseguirla y no pensaba pasarse por mueblerías y otras tiendas, así que, una amueblada era la mejor opción.

Cumplió con la orden que le dieron a tiempo y a Hades le complació el trabajo hecho por su Juez, para mayor tranquilidad de éste. Así que a la mañana siguiente los tres salían del hotel para dirigirse a la que sería su casa por «el tiempo necesario». Aquello era bastante vago y nada alentador, pero ya se habían resignado.

Para alegría de ambos jueces, ninguno de los dos tuvo que aprender a conducir, pues Hades había contratado a un chófer. Ahora rogaban a todas las divinidades que conocían para que Su Señora pronto despertara y pudieran regresar al reino de los muertos, aunque viendo los avances logrados, dudaban que eso fuera a suceder.

Llevaban poco más de dos semanas en el mundo humano y su señor apenas y había conseguido dirigirle unas cuantas palabras a la que se supone era el "recipiente" de su señora, sus avances, saber su nombre. De seguir así, iban a tardar toda su vida inmortal para conseguir algo más que el nombre de la muchacha, que por cierto, era Ariadna.

—Mi señor, ¿por qué tiene qué hacer todo esto?—se atrevió a preguntar Aiacos que estaba tumbado en el sofá de manera poco elegante y buscaba algo que ver en la televisión.

Hades lo miró por un segundo, ¿ese era su serio juez?, de estar más tiempo ahí terminaría totalmente corrompido, o sea, ya ni siquiera se esforzaba por parecer serio ante él y luego vio a Minos, que ojeaba una revista de autos, tenían que darse prisa. Maldijo a Zeus y a toda su amplia descendencia.

—Zeus no me permite hacer las cosas a mi modo... Quiere que las haga a modo humano—respondió el Dios.

—Pues sí que la agarró contra usted, ¿no?—Minos habló sin despegar la vista de la revista. En otras circunstancias habría castigado al juez por ese atrevimiento, pero de haber sido así, Minos no las hubiera pronunciado.

—A mí es al que menos gracia me hace todo esto, solo hay que verlos, están perdiendo su seriedad.

Ambos jueces palidecieron como si acabaran de recibir una sentencia; Minos aventó la revista que tenía en manos y Aiacos se sentó recto en el sofá y apagó la televisión. Hades sonrió. Hasta ese simple gesto se estaba volviendo habitual en él, tenían que apurarse y definitivamente su sobrina, era la respuesta.

—Creo que después de todo, sí vamos a necesitar ayuda—habló con voz suave—Minos, ve a Grecia, al Santuario de mi querida sobrina, dile que sí vamos necesitar de su ayuda. Ella ya está enterada de los detalles.

—No creo que sea necesario...—intentó contradecir el Juez, no porque no creyera que necesitaban ayuda, sino porque no quería la del Santuario simplemente.

—Minos—sentenció el Dios del Inframundo. Y sin más, el Juez partió a su destino.

Minos llegó al Santuario al día siguiente, hacia el medio día y se dirigió al primer templo, al parecer todos allí sabían que iría, pues aunque con recelo, ninguno de los guerreros que estaban de guardias le impidió el paso. Así llegó al templo de Aries.

—¡Minos de Griffo! Que bien te ves—gritó Mü con una sonrisa que amenazaba en volverse una carcajada.

Y es que el aspecto que lucía el de Griffo no era lo que el santo de Aries se haya imaginado algún día ver, traje de marca, en lugar de su sapuri o su túnica de juez. Así que no pudo reprimir la risa de verlo vestido así.

—Cállate, Aries. Vengo de parte Hades, para...

—Sí, sí. Athenea ya estaba esperando algo así. Vamos—interrumpió el ariano sin dejar de sonreír.

Minos se preguntó si no había forma de hundirse en el Tártaro en ese momento, por cada templo que pasaban recibía las mismas miradas de burla, pero en definitiva a quienes sí tuvo deseos de matar fueron al gemelo menor, Máscara Mortal y Milo, esos no habían reprimido las carcajadas al verlo y lo peor es que iban con él. Estaban llegando a Piscis y vio al duodécimo guardián mirarlo de arriba abajo de forma altiva, esperaba una sonrisa o una burla, pero lo que hizo, por alguna razón, lo hizo enojar más.

El maldito pez lo había ignorado, una fría mirada de reconocimiento y luego... nada, simplemente lo había ignorado, como si fuera una mota de polvo de la cual deshacerse. Quién se creía que era. Volvía a sentirse humillado por el portador de la misma maldita armadura, la misma cabellera azul celeste y de igual modo, hermoso. Malditos fueran los santos de Piscis.

Llegaron hasta la cámara del patriarca donde se encontraban Shion y la diosa Athenea y vio que de inmediato los santos se arrodillaron ante ellos, él permaneció de pie, tratando de ocultar el enfado y la incomodidad que sentía y esperó a que fuera la deidad la que dijera las primeras palabras.

—Se bienvenido, Minos. ¿Quieres tomar algo?—ofreció Saori con amabilidad, descolocando un poco al juez.

—No, por el momento, estoy bien... gracias. Supongo que sabe el motivo de mi visita ¿no es así?

—Sí, esperábamos noticias del Inframundo, ¿cómo les está yendo?—Minos paseó su vista por aquella sala, deseando que los molestos santos desaparecieran. Suspiró.

—La señora Perséfone se encuentra en La Toscana, Italia, su nombre mortal es Ariadna y...—no quería decirlo—no nos ha ido muy bien—las risas no se hicieron esperar y trató de ignorarlas—por eso el señor Hades solicita su ayuda.

—Sí, ya habíamos pensado en un plan para esta misión, Milo y Aioria te acompañarán, ellos ya saben que es lo que tienen que hacer.

Aquellas palabras sí que no se las esperaban, o sea que ellos ya estaban enterados de la misión que tenían en el mundo de los mortales e incluso se habían preparado para llevarla acabo. Se sintió frustrado, los creían unos inútiles y para rematar les enviaban a los santos más ególatras. Vaya suerte.

Le ofrecieron quedarse en el Santuario y partir al día siguiente, iba a rechazar la oferta, él prefería salir de ahí rápido, pero al escuchar que podía quedarse en la casa de su preferencia cambió de idea en el acto y decidió instalarse en la casa del único santo que lo había ignorado y que no estaba presente, Piscis.

En serio Minos iba a matar a ese santo, aún teniéndolo en su casa lo había ignorado y para hacer más desesperante la situación, el capricornio se había ofrecido a quedarse con ellos y, Afrodita, no lo había rechazado, dejándolo a cargo y él desapareciendo en algún rincón de su templo. Cuando intentó salir en su busca, Shura lo había detenido.

—Este templo está lleno de rosas envenenadas, yo no saldría de aquí si fuera tú, y créeme, Afrodita no moverá un dedo para evitar que mueras.

Minos vio que el santo se movía por aquel templo como si fuera el suyo, revolviendolo todo para sacar todo tipo de utensilios para cocinar, lo que lo hizo sospechar que Capricornio era recibido frecuentemente por Piscis. Aquello le molestó.

—Y tú debes saberlo muy bien, ¿no?

—Claro, fui testigo de cómo Máscara Mortal casi muere por ignorar las advertencias de Afrodita. No es alguien que se haga repetir—se sentó frente a él mientras esperaba que la comida estuviera lista.

—Pero sobrevivió.

—Claro, Afrodita gritó desde su jardín donde estaba el antídoto y tuve que administrarlo rápidamente. Ni siquiera una mirada le echó a Máscara—Minos se sorprendió por esa declaración, creyó que Máscara era un gran amigo del Pez.

No tuvo tiempo de replicarle a Shura pues el santo de Piscis hizo acto de presencia en ese momento y miró fijamente por un momento a su compañero y a Minos, para aumentar su enfado, lo volvió a ignorar; el juez fue consciente que por alguna razón a Afrodita no le caía en gracia, detestaba que hubiera elegido su templo, aunque gracias a los dioses Shura estaba ahí, sino probablemente terminaban matándose. Debió elegir Aries.

Al día siguiente Minos, Milo y Aioria partieron hacía Italia, el juez no había conseguido que el decimosegundo le dirigiera la palabra, en cambio el del décimo templo no le había parecido tan despreciable, para tener la cara tan seria, su conversación había sido... agradable. ¿Tendría algo con el santo de Piscis?

—

Espero que les esté gustando.

Dudas, aclaraciones, críticas, son bienvenidas.


	5. La Noticia

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

—

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde que Hades y los dos jueces se habían ido al mundo humano; los espectros junto con el Juez y la heraldo manejaban el reino como buenamente podían. No es que necesitarán del Dios y de los otros dos jueces, simplemente que la carga era más pesada para mantener el orden.

Radamanthys se había dado cuenta que Lune, era sumamente eficiente y cumplía con sus obligaciones, así como con las órdenes que se le daban con verdadera diligencia y, aunque demasiado serio, admitía que le caía mejor que Minos.

Violate, al principio se había mostrado un poco reacia a recibir órdenes de alguno que no fuera Aiacos, pero pronto se acostumbró. Ella y Lune habían demostrado que podían trabajar perfectamente bien juntos, se entendían y manejaban los juicios de maravilla. Valentine no era problema, siempre había estado bajo sus órdenes, pero también admiraba su trabajo.

Él y Pandora habían aprendido en el lapso de una semana a trabajar en equipo, sí no querían tener problemas, ninguno tomaba decisiones sin consultar al otro, de este modo se aseguraban de que uno no contradecía al otro y todo funcionaba de manera ordenada y correcta.

Pandora se encontraba frente al trono de Hades, no se quejaba que el Dios no estuviera, pero a veces sí necesitaba su presencia para reconfortar su espíritu y más en los momentos en que recordaba ciertos ojos verdes y armadura dorada, así que iba allí para tratar de tranquilizarse. Una brisa fresca interrumpió sus pensamientos y la hizo ponerse en alerta.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó con voz fuerte sujetando su tridente.

—Calma, chiquilla—dijo una voz de hombre que en el acto se materializó—soy Hermes, el dios mensajero.

—¿El dios mensajero?

—Sí niña, no te pongas a repetir lo que te digo, que no es necesario. Traigo un mensaje de parte de Hades, quiere que organicen una boda para dentro de tres meses.

—¿¡QUÉ?!—exclamó gritando, pero el dios ya se había ido.

Radamanthys escuchó el grito y de inmediato se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Pandora. Dispuesto a atacar a lo que fuera que estuviera con ella se detuvo en seco al ver que estaba sola.

—¿Qué pasa Pandora?

Ella volteó a ver Radamanthys con cara de confusión, aún no se podía creer lo que Hermes le había dicho, no era posible, su señor no le podía hacer esto, pero dudaba que El Mensajero le haya hecho una broma y sabía que a él tampoco le haría gracia.

—M-Mi señor Hades quiere que organicemos una boda...

—No es divertido, Pandora—advirtió el Juez.

—Pues yo no estoy diciendo ninguna broma para que te rías.

—Que el Tártaro nos condene, ¿qué vamos hacer?

A partir de ese momento el Hades se había hecho todo un caos; Pandora gritaba órdenes a todos los espectros, todas tan contradictorias que los pobres no sabían a cuál atender, todos iban de aquí para allá sin entender nada. Radamanthys estaba furioso, porque era él el inútil que no sabía hacer nada, cuando él en su vida había planeado una boda, ni siquiera sabía que era eso.

Los gritos y órdenes sin sentido de Pandora le estaban matando la paciencia que quizá nunca había tenido y no lograba pensar con claridad, definitivamente necesitaban un plan o jamás conseguirían nada. El juez sentía que estaba por volverse loco. Necesitaba concentrarse.

—¡SE CALLAN TODOS!—gritó exasperado y en el acto todos quedaron quietos—Pandora, Lune, Violate, Valentine, los quiero al frente—los mencionados se adelantaron un paso sin rechistar, incluida Pandora—Los demás, vayan a sus puestos y esperen órdenes—todos se retiraron.

—Radamanthys, no puedes...

—Pandora, sí no sabemos qué hacer, lo mejor es que no los distraigamos de sus obligaciones; tú solo les gritas órdenes y ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que quieres, organicemos primero y luego ordenamos.

La joven calló ante aquellas palabras, cuando Hades le dijo a través de Hermes que tenía que organizar una boda entró en pánico y no supo que hacer y llevaba tres días en ese estado. Radamanthys se estaba viendo más razonable que ella. Tenía que admitirlo.

—Bien, ¿alguien sabe algo de bodas?—preguntó el Juez una vez que se vio dueño del control.

Los cuatro frente a él callaron mirándose unos a otros y luego mirando al Juez, para volver a repetir el proceso entonces, Violate se armó de valor y dio un paso al frente, ella tenía revistas y en alguna había visto algo, esperaba poder ayudar.

—¿Violate?—la chica se sonrojó, no quería que su superior supiera que tenía semejantes debilidades.

—Bueno... Yo... Vi... Que... En una revista...

—Violate, por favor. No te preocupes, lo que sepas en este momento es bienvenido, no importa sí a ti te interesan esas cosas de humanos y ninguno de aquí le dirá a Garuda.

—Bueno sé qué se necesita un vestido para la novia—dijo más animada—flores que adornen el lugar en el que se lleva a cabo la ceremonia, un juez que la oficie, invitados, música, banquete—dijo soñadora.

Sus cuatro oyentes se quedaron pensativos, aquello no parecía tan complicado, solo eran pequeños preparativos. Radamanthys estaba seguro que podían llevar aquella extraña misión sin problemas. Sólo debían planificar todo muy bien y hacer que cada uno se encargara de un área. Pensó en la mejor manera de organizarse y ponerse manos a la obra.

—Bien, entonces, ustedes dos—señaló a Violate y Pandora—se encargarán del vestido y las flores, nosotros—señalándose así mismo y los otros dos—haremos el resto—concluyó seguro.

—De verdad crees que ustedes tres se pueden encargar de un lugar para ambientarlo para una ceremonia, conseguir un juez...

—Ya soy un Juez, Violate—respondió Radamanthys indignado.

—No es lo mismo juzgar almas que unir vidas—volvió a decir Violate—no se ofenda, señor y creo que...

—Que ya le dije que nos dejen pasar—escucharon una voz suave pero firme—le recuerdo que estamos en tiempos de paz y mi tío nos solicitó ayuda.

Radamanthys reconoció la voz de Athenea y se preguntó que rayos hacía ahí en el Inframundo. Salió de inmediato y con una dura mirada alejó al espectro que se interponía en el camino de la Diosa. Vio que venía acompañada del Santo de Piscis, Géminis, el Patriarca y dos Santos de Plata femeninos.

—Señora Athenea—se inclinó levemente—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Radamanthys, venimos ayudar con la boda—dijo con una gran sonrisa la Diosa.

Esas palabras descolocaron al juez, no esperaba recibir ayuda y menos del Santuario. No iba a cuestionar nada, sí estaban ahí, era con conocimiento de su señor; de inmediato se recompuso de su sorpresa e invitó a la diosa y sus acompañantes a la sala del trono de Hades donde se encontraban los demás.

—¿Cómo supieron de la boda y que necesitábamos ayuda?—preguntó Pandora a bocajarro, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de parte del Juez.

—Hace tres meses se presentó Minos en el Santuario pidiendo ayuda para conquistar a la encarnación de la Señora Perséfone—dijo Afrodita—Milo y Aioria están con ellos en este momento y hace tres días Hermes nos dio la noticia de que ya había fecha para la boda.

—Para que el alma de mi hermana despierte por completo—explicó Saori—debe realizarse una boda bendecida por un Dios y a parte de ser yo la que oficie la ceremonia, pensamos que iban a necesitar ayuda para organizarla.

—Y con el caos que hay afuera, dudo que se nieguen a ella—Saga los vio con cierta burla.

—Dudo que tú en nuestro lugar lo hicieras mejor—Lune se defendió. Sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, era la frase más larga que habían oído de él.

—Por lo menos yo sabría a dónde recurrir para hacerlo.

—Sí, claro, eso dices porque...—comenzó Valentine.

—¡Basta!—ordenó Pandora—es mejor que empecemos.

Para desgracia de los varones cada mujer tenía una idea diferente de lo que debía haber en la ceremonia y recepción, en ese momento estaban discutiendo sobre el lugar en que todo se llevaría a cabo, no podía ser peor.

—¿Creen que logren ponerse de acuerdo? —preguntó Saga.

—No lo creo—replicó Radamanthys—¿quieren una copa? Me está empezando a dar jaqueca.

—Yo debo volver al Santuario—dijo Shion con premura—tal vez envíe a Mü—. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, éste se desvaneció dejándolos sin más.

—Viejo desgraciado—murmuró Saga, sorprendiendo a Radamanthys—te acepto la copa.

—Voy al juzgado—intervino Lune.

Los cinco salieron, Radamanthys, Valentine y Saga se dirigieron a los aposentos del primero y Afrodita fue en busca de Lune, cosa que no agradó al suplente de Minos, pero no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron a las puertas del juzgado.

—¿Pasa algo, caballero?

—¿Qué se trae tu jefe con Máscara Mortal?—preguntó el peliceleste mirándolo fijo. Lune suspiró.

—No lo sé. No me mezclo en las cosas de Minos y menos si él no me cuenta nada. Yo no lo cuestiono.

—Pensé que tus frases se limitaban a tres palabras, pero entiendo tu punto—Afrodita estaba por retirarse pero la voz de su acompañante lo detuvo.

—Tampoco me agrada su cercanía con ese santo, pero ni tú, ni yo, podemos meternos en sus cosas—Afrodita se dio la vuelta.

—Eso es verdad, cuando estuvo en el Santuario, solicitó quedarse en mi casa—Lune hizo un leve gesto de sorpresa, no era tan inexpresivo después de todo, pensó Afrodita—no supe con qué intención. Lo ignoré.

—Tiene manía y... Cierta fascinación por los Santos de Piscis, viejos recuerdos.

—No me agrada—Lune lo miró fijo—pero tú sí. ¿Te molesta sí me quedo?

—Solo guarda silencio—sí Minos sabía aquello, probablemente se enfadaría bastante con él. Sonrió levemente sin que el santo lo notara.

Mientras, Radamanthys, Saga y Valentine se encontraban en los aposentos del juez, esperaban que las mujeres pronto se pusieran de acuerdo para poder ponerse manos a la obra. El silencio se había apoderado del lugar, no se sentían cómodos, pero tampoco se quejaban.

—Aquí están—dijo Mü con una sonrisa, llegando acompañado de los otros santos—Pandora nos dijo donde encontrarlos

Radamanthys miró con enfado a Aries y es que se había percatado del rubor que el santo provocaba en su comandante y eso no le gustaba. Ignoró lo que los santos se decían en ese momento y se limitó a servirles una copa.

—


	6. Tiempo Compartido

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

—

Tres meses habían pasado desde que el Dios del Inframundo dejó su reino para conquistar a una joven de 18 años (en serio que sólo a Zeus podía ocurrirsele algo así) y afortunadamente, todo iba saliendo de maravilla, tanto para Hades, como para los santos.

Milo había conseguido que el Hades le hiciera caso en comprarle flores a la dama en cuestión, Aioria había hecho reservación en restaurantes de los más caros, habían organizado paseos por la ciudad de Florencia, así como algunos otros destinos turísticos en los que Hades hacia gala de su amplio conocimiento en historia y otras ciencias.

Hades parecía encantado con todo lo que los Santos habían hecho, Ariadna estaba feliz con las atenciones que recibía por parte del que ella conocía como Alexander. Habían logrado una buena relación la mayor parte del tiempo.

Los problemas surgían, cuando los dos santos obligaban a los jueces a organizar las salidas, normalmente llevaban todo con agenda, pero había días en los que los santos se negaban a darle ideas al dios y así, hacían que tanto jueces como dios se quebrarán la cabeza pensando en cómo llevar la cita, para diversión de ellos.

—Ja, con ustedes ayudándolo, el pobre todavía estaría buscando que la señora aceptara salir con él—dijo Milo con altanería.

—Aceptenlo, la mejor idea que tuvieron fue pedir ayuda al Santuario.

Los jueces gruñeron en desaprobación, desafortunadamente tenían razón, pero no iban a decirlo en voz alta, eso sería demaciado y a su lado tenían a los dos Santos con ego suficiente para dar y vender.

—Teníamos prisa, solo eso. Si no nos repugnara el contacto humano, lo habíamos hecho nosotros.

—Sí claro, lo que digan.

Era un día soleado de abril, el frío ya comenzaba a disiparse. Los dos jueces y santos se encontraban en un parque a donde el Dios había llevado a su consorte a un picnic y no tenían mucho que hacer, más que molestarse unos a otros, tenían expresamente prohibido pelear y Minos, tenía que admitir que la compañía de los dos santos era más agradable que la de Aiacos y Radamanthys.

Milo con una sonrisa vio que una joven miraba en su dirección con cierta insistencia y sonrió más ampliamente al percatarse de a quién observaba con tanta atención. Esto hizo que diera un ligero golpe al brazo de su compañero para señalarle el hecho, Aioria no tardó en percatarse qué es lo que su amigo quería y su mente ya maquinaba algo.

—Minos—Aioria habló con una gran sonrisa para desconcierto del Juez—con todo y la cara de amargado que cargas, parece que tienes tu ligue.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?—preguntó Minos siguiendo la mirada de los Santos, vio a una joven que al verse descubierta estaba sonrojada—. Son unos idiotas.

—Oh, vamos Juez, de verdad te estaba viendo. ¿No te interesa?

—Eso carece de importancia, tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme—dijo impacible.

—Pero sí es muy bonita, ¿no te parece?—dijo Milo—deberías hablarle.

—Cierra la boca, escorpión.

—Milo, tal vez deberías enseñarle lo que es ser hombre—comentó Aioria.

—¿Hombre?—Aiacos realmente parecía sorprendido, que se olvidó de no dirigirles la palabra—que curioso, creí que el escorpión tenía algo con el Acuario.

La cara que puso Milo ante las palabras del juez bastaron para que Minos se permitiera sonreír levemente, habían encontrado el némesis del fastidioso escorpión, ahora solo faltaba el del león y todo se podría equilibrar. Alabó internamente a Aiacos.

—¿¡Qué te pasa idiota?! Si Camus se entera te deja más frío que nieve de limón.

—O sea, el único ofendido sería Camus...—el juez sonreía—por lo visto a ti la idea no te desagrada.

Milo estaba por lanzarse sobre el impertinente de Grifo pero Aioria lo detuvo, solo porque no podía permitir que se pelearan, ambos dioses se los habían prohibido terminantemente y si Milo comenzaba él también saldría afectado, pero la situación le parecía cómica.

—Suéltame, me las va a pagar, ya verás.

—Milo, no puedes pelearte con ellos—le sujetaba de los brazos fuertemente intentando que se calmara.

—Tranquilo escorpión, solo es una broma—Garuda le palmeó el brazo.

—Cállate idiota.

—Basta, Milo. Nos castigarán si no te calmas.

—Está bien—concedió Milo.

—Bien y tú—Aioria señaló a Aiacos—deja de meterte en lo que no te importa.

—Oh, vamos, solo expresé una opinión que tenía, no era para tanto y el primero en meterse en asuntos ajenos, fuiste tú.

—Tanto tiempo molestandonos y a la primera que les devolvemos pierden la cabeza, deben trabajar en su temperamento—Minos sonreía con complacencia.

Aioria decidió ignorarlos por la paz. No discutieron más el tema y siguieron en sus poses de guardaespaldas del Dios del Inframundo. Aunque la tensión todavía se podía percibir.

Una semana después se encontraban en Venecia, Hades había decidido, que aquella ciudad fuera el escenario de su propuesta matrimonial, esperaba que fuera bien recibida, no quería alargar más su estancia con los humanos. De continuar así, acabaría como su sobrina; sintiéndose como una más de ellos. No lo podía permitir, ni soportar.

Sus jueces, parecía que ya no le tenían gran animadversión a los santos, los había visto en más de una ocasión charlar animadamente y en alguna que otra ocasión le pareció haber visto a Aiacos sonreír. No estaba seguro de sí aquello era bueno o era malo, pero sus jueces no podían corromperse, el perfecto orden de su reino, dependía enormemente de la buena disposición y cabeza fría de sus guerreros más poderosos.

Repasó el plan, Aioria le había dicho que comenzara con una charla casual, que no olvidara tomarla de vez en cuando la mano, mirarla a los ojos por breves momentos, y cuando el sol estuviera por ocultarse, sacar el anillo y hacer la pregunta.

Con respuesta afirmativa o sin ella irían a cenar, no sabía dónde, pero ésta había sido preparada por el santo de Escorpio. Le habían recomendado que no presionara a la chica por una respuesta, que sí no obtenía una respuesta rápida, mantuviera la calma y la invitara a cenar, tenía toda la noche y con suerte, la respuesta sería afirmativa. Tenía que aceptarlo, estaba nervioso.

Jueces y santos mantenían su posición de guardaespaldas, esperaban que todo saliera bien para el señor Hades y la chica no tomara la propuesta como algo precipitado; sí aceptaba, volverían a Grecia, pero seguirían manteniendo la apariencia hasta el día de la boda. Hades había decido confiar en el Inframundo y el Santuario para la organización de la ceremonia.

—¿Ansiosos por regresar?—preguntó Milo, con una leve sonrisa.

—Tanto como ustedes, no lo niegues, bicho—respondió Minos.

—Sí, bueno...

—¿Extrañas a Camus?—se burló Aiacos.

—Por lo menos a mi alguien me espera por gusto y no por obligación— a este punto, ya aceptaban las cosas con humor.

—Hablando de...—comenzó Aioria—hay algo que quisiera preguntarte, Minos.

El aludido observó por breves instantes al Santo de Leo esperando a que continuara. Tenía la impresión de que lo que fuera a preguntar el León, no le iba a gustar en absoluto, pero aún así asintió levemente animando a su compañero de misión a continuar.

—¿Por qué solicitaste quedarte en el templo de Afrodita en tu visita al santuario? fue muy claro en el desprecio que siente por ti.

—¿Eso hiciste?—preguntó extrañado Aiacos.

—Es verdad—Milo no le dejó responderle—y ¿por qué Afrodita te tiene tanto desprecio? Nunca le había visto tratar a alguien así fuera de DeathMask, es altanero y algo egocéntrico, pero no es mala persona, aunque lo quiera aparentar—expresó pensativo.

—¿En serio?—se sorprendió—Shura dijo que hubiera sido capaz de dejar morir a DeathMask.

—Afrodita le gritó a Shura donde estaba el antídoto, se hubiera preocupado por Death de no haber estado él. Claro que contigo tal vez hubiera sido diferente—respondió Milo.

—¿Y bien?—insistió Aioria—no nos has respondido y es obvio que tienes cierto interés por Dita.

—No les importa.

Aiacos se había mantenido callado en toda la conversación, sabía de la fijación que tenía Minos por los Santos de Piscis, aunque no eran muy cercanos y mucho menos amigos; lo había sorprendido en uno de sus interminables monólogos con Lune hablando sobre el guardián de la decimosegunda casa.

—Entonces, ¿no te interesa saber más sobre Afrodita?

—¿Por qué razón me importaría? Solo es un santo de Athenea.

—No es "solo" un santo. Es Afrodita, reconocido como el más hermoso de los ochenta y ocho. El único que usa un objeto externo como ataque y defensa. Tiene la capacidad de comunicarse con las plantas, un gran detective, sí me permites decirlo...

—Veo que me equivoqué—cortó Aiacos, temía que tanto halago a ese santo, terminara por obsesionar a su compañero—no estás enamorado de Acuario, sino de Piscis.

—¿Y quién no?—dijo Aioria, con una sonrisa que denotaba se le había ocurrido una travesura y que Milo captó.

—Es verdad, Afrodita no solo es bello, también puede ser muy amable y divertido.

No exageraban, para ellos Afrodita era un buen compañero, pero querían molestar al juez, por eso insinuaban aquello con otra perspectiva. Sonrieron al ver que su plan dio resultado, la cara de Minos era todo un poema.

Hades llegó con la noticia de que había sido aceptado y envió a Hermes a informar a su sobrina y a Pandora para que comenzaran con los preparativos. Esperaba que todo resultara bien.

—

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero les esté gustando.


	7. Desavenencias

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

—

El Inframundo había caído en manos de cinco damas que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo entre sí de cómo llevar acabo los preparativos para la boda, cada una tenía ideas diferentes y no había forma de que se pusieran de acuerdo. Espectros y santos sufrían las consecuencias a tal grado que decidieron huir de ellas. Definitivamente luz y oscuridad no podían convivir juntas.

Radamanthys, su subordinado y el de Minos junto con los santos se habían ido a refugiar a su juzgado, pues no querían volverse a topar con ninguna de las dos damas con voz de mando, que lo único que hacían era gritar y cambiar de idea cada diez segundos y culparlos a ellos de no saber hacer las cosas bien. Aquello era demencial, ya no podían seguir así, tanto que habían optado por simplemente ignorarlas, aunque sabían que no podían huir por mucho tiempo.

—Debemos ponernos de acuerdo, si no, no lograremos nada—expresó Saga con aire cansado.

—¿Nosotros? Son ellas las que no logran ponerse de acuerdo—Radamanthys replicó—de inútiles no nos bajan.

Se quedaron callados por unos momentos, lo dicho por el juez era verdad, habían tenido que recurrir a la insubordinación para escapar del caos creado por aquellas mujeres, no podían seguir así, debían pensar bien las cosas antes de salir de ahí, sabían que su opinión iba hacer totalmente ignorada por ellas, ya que solo estaban para cumplir órdenes, pero tenían que imponerse.

—Creo que primero debemos hacer que ellas se organicen—dijo Mü con aire pensativo.

—Es verdad, si no son capaces de pelearse entre ellas—todos vieron con asombro a Máscara Mortal, pues no habían pensado en ello.

—Eso no sería agradable de ver—habló Shaka con su aire tranquilo.

En ese momento, como si hubieran sido invocados, un espectro entró corriendo al juzgado que presidía el Juez de los orientales, bastante alterado intrigando a los ahí reunidos, dejó la puerta abierta, permitiendo escuchar los gritos de las mujeres a lo lejos.

—Señor Radamanthys, la señorita Pandora y las demás se están peleando.

Todos los presentes sin poder creer lo que escucharon se lanzaron hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban reunidas las damas, que en ese momento se parecían más a ellos, los gritos que se lanzaban los dejaron estáticos por un momento sin saber como reaccionar.

—Creo que las cosas se deben hacer como nosotras decimos—gritó Violate.

—Nosotras sabemos más de estas cosas, creo que estamos más aptas—contraatacó Marin.

—Es el reino y la boda de Mi Señor, creo que eso nos da más autorización—atajó Pandora.

—Yo soy una diosa y se me debe obediencia—Athenea también estaba furiosa—y por su culpa ya ninguno de mis santos hace caso.

—¿Nuestra culpa? Sí tu eres responsable que los espectros me desobedezcan.

No tuvieron tiempo de procesar lo que sus sentido estaban presenciando cuando las mujeres se lanzaron unas a otras ante la cara divertida de unos, de sorpresa de otros y de desaprobación de los más centrados. Algunos santos no daban crédito a la actitud de su Diosa, ¿qué demonios había pasado en su ausencia?

Decididos a poner fin a aquella disputa se dispusieron a separarlas, Radamanthys cargó con Pandora, Kanon con Violate, Saga con Saori, Lune con Marin y Aldebaran con Shaina. Aunque siguieron gritando y tratando de zafarse para poder seguir peleándose.

—¡Basta!—exclamaron al unísono Saga y Radamanthys.

Las mujeres se asustaron con aquel imperioso grito y se quedaron quietas en el acto, fueron conscientes de su alrededor. El espectáculo había sido presenciado por todos los espectros y santos que ahí se encontraban, se avergonzaron de su acción, habían esperado una actitud así de parte de ellos, no de ellas.

—Lo sentimos—las damas se disculparon.

Los caballeros las soltaron y suspiraron, aquello no les estaba resultando fácil y más de uno se preguntaba sí era buena idea seguir con ese intento de colaboración, pues saltaba a la vista que difícilmente lograrían ponerse de acuerdo y el tiempo apremiaba.

—Debemos ponernos de acuerdo si queremos que esto funcione—sentenció Saga.

—Sí no lo hacemos, lo mejor será que lo dejemos—secundó Radamanthys.

Genial, pensaron las mujeres ellos sí habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo y para variar, tenían razón, las cinco no pronunciaron palabra por un buen rato. Finalmente Pandora decidió que sería bueno ponerse de acuerdo con Athenea.

—Tienen razón, lo mejor es que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

Se reordenaron las prioridades, lo que se debía atender con mayor urgencia; primero planificarían y al final se harían cargo de los detalles. Debían pensar como sí de una guerra se tratase.

—La ceremonia no puede ser aquí—Saori atajó firme.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Pandora molesta.

—Perséfone sigue siendo humana, con lo tétrico de este lugar, saldría corriendo a la primera y porque yo presidiré la ceremonia y así lo demando.

Una mirada de advertencia por parte de Radamanthys impidió que Pandora replicara cualquier cosa. Los argumentos eran lo bastante válidos cómo para negarse a la petición de la diosa. No había necesidad de discutir nada.

—Está bien—dijo de mala gana.

—Podríamos organizar la recepción aquí, después de la ceremonia, nada lo impide—comentó amablemente Mü.

Pandora lo miró un momento y le sonrió, Radamanthys había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había maldecido al Santo de Aries por causar ese efecto en ella. Parecía como sí fuera suficiente que el santo hablara para que su comandante se derritiera. Lo odiaba.

—Sí, tienes razón. Supongo que podríamos dividirnos en dos grupos, uno para preparar todo aquí y otro en el Santuario.

—Eso es una excelente idea—expresó Radamanthys entusiasmado.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Entre más alejadas estuvieran Pandora y Athenea más calma y tranquilidad tendrían todos; las discusiones interminables acabarían y el Juez rezó porque el santo de Aries también se alejara del Inframundo.

—Afrodita—exclamaron ambas damas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el aludido se tensara—vendrás con nosotros—dijo Athenea.

—Te quedarás aquí—atajó Pandora.

Ambas se voltearon a ver y ya todos veían venir una nueva disputa. Aquello ya era demasiado. Para respiro de todos, Afrodita se apresuró a responder.

—Puedo alternar entre el Santuario y aquí sin problema, ¿verdad, Máscara Mortal?—sonrió aparentando tranquilidad.

El santo mencionado asintió levemente y las mujeres parecieron conformes con ello. Pero eso no evitó una confrontación en cómo serían los arreglos florales y que flores se utilizarían para adornar ambos lugares.

Afrodita escapó a la primera oportunidad que tuvo y llegó al juzgado en el que Lune se mantenía alejado de todo el bullicio que los preparativos de la boda estaba ocasionando en el Inframundo.

Una vez allí, el santo tomó asiento y se frotaba la sien en gesto de dolor que no pasó desapercibido para Lune, quién lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Piscis no habló y al parecer del juez suplente, no tenía intención de hacerlo, así que contra todo pronóstico fue él quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Escapando?—preguntó sin curiosidad en la voz y sin un solo gesto en su cara.

Piscis lo miró, según le habían dicho, Lune era parco de palabras, incluso con su propio jefe, quien en muchas ocasiones parecía hablar solo cuando estaba con él. ¿Le habían mentido?

—Algo así, nunca pensé que llegaría en qué odiara mi habilidad con las flores—su interlocutor lo miró brevemente—. No pueden ponerse de acuerdo en sí los arreglos florales llevarán gerberas, rosas rojas, blancas o negras; sí deben ser pequeños, medianos o grandes... es una locura. Estoy agotado.

El peliplata no supo que decir, él sabía de flores lo que los santos de juzgar almas. Era el menos indicado para ayudar al pez. Lo volvió a mirar, le pareció que no esperaba respuesta; en realidad creía que sólo buscaba un lugar en donde refugiarse antes de volver a lo que su ver, era un campo de batalla. Aún así habló.

—Quizá sólo debes relajarte y darás con la solución—recibió tan solo una sonrisa como respuesta.

—¿Lo encontraron?—preguntaron Pandora y Athenea al mismo tiempo. Los espectros negaron.

—Lo presionaron demasiado—reprochó Saga. Las mujeres lo vieron con enojo.

—Mejor ocupémonos de cómo nos dividiremos—Radamanthys denotó cansancio.

El juez expresó de qué espectros no podía prescindir en el Inframundo y que debían quedar fuera de la organización de la boda. En poco tiempo ambos "equipos" quedaron completos, ya que Saga y Radamanthys fueron los que se encargaron de acomodarlos.

Más de uno estuvo en desacuerdo del lugar o los compañeros con los que les habían tocado trabajar, pero ante la mirada severa de ambos hombres, nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo y no podían seguir retrasándose por tonterías.

Minos llegó justo después para informarles a todos que tanto Hades como Perséfone se encontraban en Grecia, lo cual alegró a Athenea, pues con la novia cerca, algunos detalles serían más sencillos de llevar acabo.

El día de la ceremonia cada vez estaba más cerca y todos rezaban porque no hubiera más percances que atrasaran los preparativos.

_

A esta historia sólo le quedan dos capítulos más.

**Lilith71 **Hades propuso matrimonio, pero quedan algunas cosas que hacer antes de la ceremonia.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	8. Manos a la obra

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

—

Una vez que tuvieron todo planeado y organizado, las cosas habían caído en una relativa calma para casi todos, excepto para Athenea y Pandora. La diosa se mantenía ocupada con cosas triviales, como ajustes de detalles para la ceremonia, conocer a la novia de su tío, acompañarla de compras y elegir el vestido de novia.

Pandora por su parte, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, como dejar todo perfectamente organizado para cuando sus señores regresaran al Inframundo. Se venían cambios que seguramente la señora haría y ella debía estar atenta para todo.

En ese momento caminaba por una de las calles de su natal Alemania. Había estado tan estresada que había terminado discutiendo con Radamanthys, por fortuna, Aiacos, llegó y puso fin a la disputa. Salió sola, sin avisar a nadie. Necesitaba pensar y despejar su mente.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no reparó en que alguien caminaba en su dirección y había terminado chocando. En ningún momento levantó la vista y sólo murmuró un «lo siento» y se dispuso a continuar con su camino.

Una mano suave, pero firme, la detuvo dejándola sorprendida por aquel acto, y al levantar su vista se topó con los amables ojos del caballero de Aries. Quién le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-sí—respondió muy quedo.

—¿Segura? Te noto distraída y no hay nadie cuidándote—Pandora lo vio con desconcierto.

—No, yo no necesito que nadie me cuide, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sola—dijo recuperándose de la sorpresa, causando la risa del santo.

—Eso no lo dudo, pero creía que siempre tenías a un espectro contigo, no creo que Radamanthys sea tan descuidado. Nunca se sabe cuando un santo de Athenea se te puede acercar para invitarte a tomar algo—Pandora abrió mucho los ojos ante esa declaración, era lo que ella creía, ¿la estaba invitando?—. Debo aprovechar que no hay un espectro o juez que quiera matarme por esto, ¿aceptas?—le sonrió.

Radamanthys estaba a un paso de golpear—o matar—a alguien. Estaba anocheciendo y no tenían noticias de Pandora aún, Minos y Aiacos sólo lo veían. Pasos acompañados de voces los pusieron en alerta.

Pandora se detuvo al contemplar a los tres jueces en la sala de su castillo de inmediato cortó la conversación conversación que sostenía con Mü. Aiacos tuvo que ponerle una mano en el hombro a Radamanthys como advertencia para que no se lanzara sobre el santo que acompañaba a su comandante.

—¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó el Wyvern tratando de controlar su furia.

—De compras—respondió sin expresión alguna, se giró hacia Aries—muchas gracias, Mü, puedes retirarte—el santo dudó en salir, pero asintió y se alejó no muy convencido—. Minos, podrías llevar esas cosas a los aposentos de mi Señor, por favor. Estoy muy cansada, no me molesten—y los dejó, sin darles tiempo a replicar nada.

Las semanas continuaron tranquilas hasta el día previo a la ceremonia, entonces tanto el Inframundo como el Santuario se convirtieron en un desfile de santos y espectros, todos ocupados en las labores que les habían sido asignadas para tener todo listo para la boda.

Afrodita armaba los arreglos florales mientras los santos de bronce y algunos espectros los colocaban en dónde Shaina y Violate les decían. Al tiempo, Athenea daba indicaciones de cómo montar el altar a los espectros que Radamanthys había mandado para ello, aunque Hades ya había regresado, legó todas las responsabilidades a ellos.

Máscara Mortal esperaba paciente a que Afrodita terminará, pues debía llevarlo al Inframundo en cuánto se desocupara. Desde que todo aquello comenzó en muy pocas ocasiones se habían dirigido la palabra, el caballero de Piscis seguía reticente a hablar con él y Máscara no lo culpaba y desafortunadamente no le podía pedir ayuda a Shura sin correr con la misma suerte que con Afrodita.

En el castillo de Hades, se encontraba Marin, dando órdenes para acomodar la sala que sería cede de la recepción, habían confiado plenamente en ella para esa tarea y ya solo faltaba que Afrodita se desocupara en el Santuario para colocar los arreglos de flores.

Las cosas para la águila estaban siendo fáciles, pues los espectros que habían puesto a su servicio, a simple vista, no tenían problema con seguir las órdenes de la Santo, aunque Marin intuía que algo tenía que ver la mirada de cierto león dorado, que desede que llegó no se había separado de ella.

En la cocina, Valentine y Mü dirigían santos y espectros para la elaboración del banquete. Desde los bocadillos que estarían dispuestos toda la noche, hasta la comida que se serviría durante la cena. Pandora daba vueltas regularmente para asegurarse que no les hiciera falta nada.

Ambos habían tenido pequeñas riñas sobre como elaborar algo o que ingredientes usar, momentos en los que la comandante del Inframundo intervenía y para exasperación de Valentine, siempre le daba la razón al santo.

En las bodegas del castillo, se encontraban Radamanthys, Saga y Shura, quiénes elegían los vinos y licores que se iban a repartir durante la velada. Por supuesto que su elección iba después de haberlos probado, y haberles dado su visto bueno.

Para cuando terminaron estaban tan ebrios que Aiacos los tuvo que apartar de aquel lugar. De no hacerlo, se corría el riesgo de que para el día siguiente no quedara absolutamente nada de aquel líquido y sin ayuda de Dionisio sería imposible conseguir más en tan poco tiempo.

Silphyd y Aldebaran, organizaban a quienes estarían a cargo del servicio, o sea, quiénes serían los meseros durante la velada. Porque no se les ocurrió contratar profesionales y ahora improvisaban.

Pharaoh, Aioros, Myu y Camus arreglaban el escenario en donde estaría la orquesta, dirigida por Orfeo amenizando junto a los dioses Gemelos, que al enterarse de la boda y que no habían sido tomados en cuenta casi los matan a todos.

Aún temblaban al recordar aquellas dos imponentes figuras acercarse a Pandora y Radamanthys exigiendo explicaciones y amenazandolos, ambos tardaron en hacerles entender que las premuras de la situación les impidió avisarles y que tampoco querían imprtunarlos con algo tan vanal. Casi no lo consiguen, pero Hades alertado, intervino y al final les dieron un puesto en la celebración.

Kanon y Queen se encargaron de buscar las argollas y demás joyas que la Diosa les había encargado y que, por cosas de la vida, se estaban tomando más tiempo del necesario para semejante tarea.

Mientras que los cuatro inseparables de bronce iban a buscar los trajes de los novios que ya habían sido anteriormente encargados por las mujeres a cargo.

Dohko y Kagaho, se encargarían de la seguridad, por muy tonta que esta idea resulte cualquier cosa para liberarse del trabajo, fue en lo único que pudieron estar de acuerdo éstos dos.

Así, finalmente Shaka y el patriarca se encargaban de los detalles en los que se llevarían a cabo la ceremonia, para realizar la unión entre dioses debidamente, ya que normalmente de éstos menesteres se encargaba la diosa Hera.

Todo estaba en orden y marchaba de acuerdo a lo planeado, no se oían gritos, ni disputas y las que había eran inmediatamente resueltas, pues Hades había expresado claramente que no se toleraría ninguna, así los espectros se andaban con cuidado y los santos trataban de no meterlos en problemas.

Una vez que todo estuvo terminado y quedaron satisfechos no hubo más que descansar y esperar la llegada del gran día o al menos eso creían hasta que alguien interrumpió en el templo de Piscis haciendo que el dueño casi matara al intruso con una rosa sangrienta. Hasta que se dio cuenta que eran Pandora y Máscara Mortal.

—Lo sentimos, Afrodita—habló la Comandante—Hubo un problema con las flores en el Inframundo...—Piscis no podía creerlo, había puesto mucho cuidado en ellas.

—No se preocupe—dijo calmado—iré en seguida.

No pidió explicaciones, no era necesario, lo sabría eventualmente y no quería perder tiempo, estaba agotado, probablemente no se levantaría en toda la mañana. Máscara Mortal los llevó a la colina, viendo con preocupación a su amigo, pero no dijo nada.

Todo quedó resuelto al amanecer. El gran día había llegado.

_

**_¡Sólo un capítulo más! Yey._****_¿Ya se dieron cuenta que tengo una fijación con Afrodita? Jajaja cuando comencé la historia mi idea no era exactamente esa. Mi subconsciente me traiciona._**

**_Mü y Pandora... ¿Qué les parece?_**

**_No es el capítulo que más haya disfrutado en escribir y la verdad no estoy muy contenta con el resultado, pero espero les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Besitos. _**


	9. La Boda

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece**

**_**

En el Inframundo todos se preparaban para irse a la ceremonia que tendría lugar en el Santuario. Los espectros estaban más agitados que nunca. Los jueces lucían trajes de una reconocida marca italiana al igual que su señor, pero mientras el de ellos era de un tono gris, el de hades era negro. Resignados, aún resonaban las palabras de Pandora cuando le cuestionaron el color de sus trajes.

—No pueden llevar trajes negros—había sido su simple respuesta.

—¿Por qué no?—cuestionó molesto Aiacos, ganándose una mirada de enojo.

—Porque el señor Hades irá de negro—fue la tajante respuesta, como si con ella explicara absolutamente todo.

Aiacos iba a volver a replicar, pero la mano de Minos en el hombro le advirtió que no lo hiciera. Para ninguno de los tres tenía sentido aquello, pero se conformaron con eso. Habían aprendido que, por muy disparatada que sonara una orden de su comandante, lo mejor era no discutir.

Todo estaba listo, en el Inframundo algunos espectros se habían quedado o para recibir a la pareja y sus invitados en la recepción. Hades terminaba de dar instrucciones de comportamiento—que a esas alturas parecían innecesarias, pues la relación entre Santuario e Inframundo parecía más que cordial, amistosa—, a sus espectros. No quería que nada arruinara su día.

Finalmente habían llegado todos al Santuario, Pandora, los jueces y sus lugartenientes ocuparon los lugares cerca del altar, que lucía las hermosas rosas que Afrodita, se esforzaba por mantener radiantes ante aquel día de verano, pese a su cansancio y la mirada de preocupación de Máscara Mortal.

A Ariadna no le había acompañado nadie de Italia, pues no tenía familia y sus amigos no habían podido asistir. Así que a ella su acompañamiento estaba formado por los santos de bronce, que pronto se habían ganado la simpatía de la chica.

Para sorpresa de todos los espectros a la ceremonia se presentó Poseidón, quien llegaba acompañado de sus generales, los cuales se quedaron atrás, en cambio él se acercó hasta el altar y les sonrió ampliamente a los subordinados de Hades.

—Mira que Zeus te ha hecho una buena, ¿no?—dijo mientras veía la apariencia de su hermano a la luz del sol y sin aquella túnica negra que siempre llevaba.

—Sí vienes a burlarte...

—Oh, claro que no, hermano. Nuestra querida sobrina me pidió que diera mi bendición a las alianzas, ya sabes, reforzar los lazos de paz y claro, acompañarte en tu gran día, me duele que no hayas pensado en invitarme, sabiendo que también estoy aquí.

—Vaya, Athena siempre tan precavida y amable, ¿no? Supongo que no fue ninguna molestia para ti.

—Claro que no, la mayoría de los dioses hubieran dado lo que sea por ser testigos de esto o me equivoco, ¿Hermes?

El aludido se materializó ante los ojos de todos saludando con una sonrisa a los dos dioses mayores, nunca pensó que el que fuera a notar su presencia sería precisamente Poseidón, justo al dios que llevaba más tiempo sin ver.

—Zeus desea ser testigo de que sus órdenes se cumplan.

—Y tenías que ser tú el encargado, ¿no?

—Soy el dios mensajero, es mi trabajo—y volvió a desaparecer.

Los santos fueron llegando y Athenea se colocó en el altar, Poseidón tomó su lugar justo a un lado de Pandora, que llevó su vista atrás y vio al Santo de Aries que conducía del brazo a la novia de su Señor, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

La joven novia, lucía un vestido en tono plateado con detalles en oro en la cintura, alrededor del escote y en los bordes; una corona de gerberas de un naranja brillante sobre su cabello rubio que estaba atado en un moño y solo dejaba algunos rizos libres, enmarcandole la cara.

Se acercó con una tenue sonrisa hasta el altar, fue todo una sorpresa para ella el tipo de ceremonia que había escogido su prometido, pues jamás había asistido a una ceremonia de tradición griega. El lugar le parecía mágico y casi lo podía sentir como su hogar. La felicidad que sentíaestaba por encima de los nervios.

Cuando su vista enfocó al que sería su esposo, ya no pudo notar nada más a su alrededor y eso hizo que olvidara que la mayoría de los presentes eran desconocidos que no la perdían de vista, lo único importante, era el hombre de traje negro, cabello recogido en una coleta baja y piel pálida que apenas y sonreía, pero que amaba más de lo inimaginable y al que sentía conocer de otra vida.

La ceremonia dio comienzo y Athenea comenzó con las palabras protocolorias de una ceremonia tradicional humana, ante la mirada atenta de santos, espectros y marinas. Julián se levantó a entregar las alianzas. Hades pronunció los votos que Athenea le dictaba y colocó la alianza en el dedo de Melina quien repitió el acto. Julián tomó las manos de ambos y dejó salir a Poseidón, ante la mirada de confusión de la novia, que no sabía que pasaba pero no quería interrumpir, le apareció lindo aquello.

—Con estas alianzas, obtengan la bendición del mar— fueron sus simples palabras y se alejó.

—Que estas alianzas, obtengan la bendición de la tierra—fue el turno de Athenea, quien pronunció éstas palabras uniendo las manos de los recién casados.

Al tiempo, un estridente rayo se dejó oír cerca del coliseo que sorprendió a todos, pero no alarmó a nadie. Pues sabían que Zeus daba su bendición también y, lo pudieron notar al ver el cambio que sufría Melina, su cabello dorado daba paso a uno rojizo y sus ojos de un marrón claro a una mirada verde. Dedicándole una radiante sonrisa al dios del Inframundo, Perséfone, despertó.

Después de la ceremonia y del reencuentro entre familiares olímpicos, todos se dispusieron a ir a celebrar, la unión que acababa de tener lugar; como estaba previsto, Perséfone, dio su disposición para que se diera un tratado de paz entre Athenea y Hades, en el cual, también se incluía a Poseidón.

Una vez, todos reunidos en el Castillo Heinstein, se dio paso al banquete de bienvenida, en el que Mü y Valentine habían puesto todo su esfuerzo y que los hacía sentirse orgullosos de su trabajo, pues recibieron los halagos de la Diosa consorte.

Los Dioses Gemelos, regalaron a su señora, una melodía que desde la era del mito era la favorita de Perséfone y con ella, dio inicio una velada llena de música, baile y bebida. En la que todos convivieron y disfrutaron en relativa paz.

Aiacos pudo disfrutar poco de la velada como le hubiera gustado, pues había planeado un acercamiento con su «ala derecha», como gustaba en llamar a Violette, en cambio, pudo acercarse poco a ella y le tocó cuidar que Radamanthys no matara al Santo de Aries, que no se apartaba de Pandora. Maldiciendo a Minos que se encontraba desaparecido y no lo ayudaba con su compañero.

Minos, se había retirado tan pronto como vio a Lune de lo más campechano con el caballero de Piscis, los había sorprendido en su juzgado charlando amenamente, haciéndolo rabiar, pues ninguno de los dos se portaba así con él y prefirió irse antes de matar a cualquiera de los dos.

Máscara Mortal, seguía preocupado por Afrodita, pero aunque en los últimos días se habían acercado, sabía que todavía no obtenía el perdón de éste, por lo que prefirió dejarle y ahora se embriagaba en compañía de Myu, ambos estaban tan borrachos que llamaban la atención de más de uno.

Santos, espectros y marinas convivían de tal modo, que los dioses estaban sorprendidos por su actitud, pues pese a estar ebrios y los escándalos que armaban, no había ningún sólo indicio que se armara una querella de grandes proporciones y eso los tenía satisfechos.

—Parece que el infiel incestuoso, por fin hizo algo bien—comentó Poseidón—jamás pensé que llegaría el día que mis ojos inmortales vieran algo así.

—Más respeto que hablas de mi padre—dijo Athenea en un tono que pretendía sonar ofendido.

—Y, mi hermano menor, puedo llamarle como quiera—Poseidón se defendía.

Hades y Perséfone se limitaban a escucharlos y reír con la disputa que sus pares estaban manteniendo, tomados de la mano, hasta que la diosa volteó a ver su esposo que mantenía una tenue sonrisa, llamando su atención.

—Esto es hermoso, Hades—le dio un suave beso en los labios que el Dios correspondió—Así debió ser hace milenios. Gracias—y lo volvió a besar.

Hades, correspondió a los afectos de su esposa y llevándose una mano de ella a los labios, le regaló una amplia sonrisa y la miró a los ojos, apartó un mechón de cabello y dijo:

—Bienvenida a casa, mi reina.

**FIN**

**_**

**Omaigá ****por fin llegó la boda y con ella la conclusión de esta historia. ****Dejé el camino para dos historias, creo. Minos x Afrodita x Lune y Pandora x Mü, estoy pensando en escribirlas, pero no sé. También pienso en escribir las escenas no escritas (perdonen la redundancia) entre Hades y su señora. ¿Qué opinan?**

**Espero que esta historia les haya gustado. **

**¡MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
